Super Megaforce Tribute 3: Ways of the Ninja
by Unversed333
Summary: Zilas's newest allies Flowery Squadron traps the Rangers in a never ending forest and manage to kidnap Troy. In order to fight these Ninjas and save Troy, Gia is aided by a Ninja Sensei.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the Power Rangers franchise

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, but finding the right plot for this tribute was tricking, and I had to go through several different scenarios before choosing the correct one.

So, here it is, the thing we've all been waiting for: An episode/tribute focused entirely on Gia. And she'll finally get to meet a Legendary Ranger. Also I'm going to start adapting some of the goofiness that made Gokaiger memorable.

This story is somewhat loosely based off of the fifteenth episode of Kakuranger.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost and Hunted

_Aboard the Armada Ship_

"So how exactly do you plan on creating these ninja warriors?" Damaras asked Vrak.

"It's simple, Damaras." Vrak divulged. "With Robo Knight's technology, I can utilize Ranger like powers and transfer them inside these mythical flowers. Basically, I am creating my very own team of Power Rangers."

"Vrak, you've done it again!" Levira beamed. "Those foolish Earthlings will be no match this time."

"Yes, my dear." Vrak nodded before turning to face Zilas. "And I have a new Ranger key for you, Zilas."

Vrak handed the key to Zilas.

"Thank you, my prince." Zilas said humbly. "And with your permission, I would like to lead your new team into the next battle against the Rangers."

"Of course, Zilas." Vrak nodded. "After all, these rangers I've created are more like puppets than living beings. They will need someone to lead them."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the five core rangers were at the school cafeteria, eating their lunches before they had to go to the next class.

While the rangers ate, Noah told them about how he volunteered them to help out at the museum opening in three weeks.

"You what?" Jake blurted out, accidentally spitting up a little bit of his sandwich in the process.

The others snickered before Noah continued. "Look, a new exhibit is arriving on that day, and Mr. Burley really wants us to help him out on the field trip."

"Well, you can count me in, Noah." Emma smiled.

"Same here, Noah." Troy nodded.

"Me too." Gia agreed. "And I'm sure Jake will be more than happy to help." She turned her eyes to him.

"But…" Jake began before Gia gave him a stern glare. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Alright, thanks, guys." Noah quipped. "I better email Mr. Burley and tell him we're all in."

Noah opened his laptop and popped open his email account. While he was typing, the other rangers talked among themselves.

"So Emma, where are you keeping RIC?" Jake asked.

"Well, I don't want my dad to get suspicious, so I'm keeping him in the Command Center for now." Emma answered. "I just hope he doesn't get into anything."

"It was really nice of Trip to let RIC join the team." Troy put in.

"I'll say. Without him, we wouldn't have defeated Morgana and those A-Squad creeps." Jake added.

Gia slumped down in her seat, pouting her face.

"What's wrong, Gia?" Troy asked noticing her change in mood.

Gia sighed before answering. "How come I've never got to meet one of these Legendary Rangers? Aside from Orion, I'm the only one who hasn't yet."

The others exchanged looks with each other, while Noah continued clicking on his computer's keyboard.

"Well, maybe they…" Jake said hesitantly. "Maybe you're so together that the rangers don't think you need their training."

"Oh save it, Jake!" Gia scoffed. "You and Emma met Casey, Troy got to meet Justin, Emma got to meet Trip, and all you boys got to meet Jayden. When's it going to be my turn?"

"Gia, calm down, I'm sure you'll meet a Legendary Ranger soon." Emma assured her.

"The problem is that they could be right in front of us and we wouldn't know it." Noah interjected. "Most of the rangers' identities aren't listed in the database except the more recent ones."

Just then the bell rang.

"Well, I got to get to soccer practice." Jake quipped before picking up his soccer ball and taking off.

"See ya, Jake." Gia waved good-bye.

The others nodded and packed up their belongings as they headed to their next class.

* * *

3:30

Troy, Emma, Noah, and Gia were sitting on the benches out of the school, apparently waiting for someone.

"Where's Jake?" Gia huffed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey, give the guy a break." Noah retorted. "The big game's coming up. He probably wanted to do a little practice before leaving."

"Right." Gia droned, rolling her eyes at the Blue Ranger. "And the planet being surrounded by Armada fleets isn't something to think about?"

Just then, Jake burst out of the school doors, carrying his backpack and soccer ball. His friends made their way toward him.

"Jake, what kept you?" Gia badgered, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"Well, it turns out that Mr. Bennett was injured in one of the Armada attacks last weekend, and he's not going to be able to coach for a couple of weeks." Jake explained.

"That's terrible!" Emma cried out.

"What about the game in two weeks?" Troy asked as the teens walked down the street.

"Well, I heard from Mr. Burley that the school's found a substitute coach to take his place." Jake replied. "He starts in two days."

"Well, let's hope he's not like a drill sergeant." Gia joked.

"Okay, guys, let's get back to the Command Center." Troy reminded them. "We need to find a way to get Tensou and Gosei back online."

Troy looked around, making sure that no one was around. He then pulled out his keys ring, and clicked a small device around the ring. Instantly, the Lightning Cruiser drove into view and stopped right at their feet.

"Shouldn't we call Orion first?" Emma inquired as the rangers piled inside the car.

"I wouldn't." Noah answered, taking a seat in the back with Gia and Emma. "Unlike us, he has to work to eat. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we didn't bother him this time."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." Troy said as he turned the keys into the ignition.

Troy started Lightning Cruiser up and pressed the gas pedal. The car drove into the woods that led to the Command Center.

Unknown to the Rangers, someone was watching them drive away.

"They're on the move." Jordan whispered into his communicator. "And they're walking into our trap."

* * *

Troy drove Lightning Cruiser through the hilly side of the woods outside town.

"So, Noah." Jake said, trying to strike up a conversation. "how's the research on Orion's armor been going?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." Noah replied. "There's simply no glitch in the database. It clearly states that there have been a total of fifteen 6th rangers, including Robo Knight, recorded in Power Ranger database."

The gang remained silent for a few seconds.

"I bet Gosei would know if he was still around." Gia spoke up.

"All the more reason why we need to bring him and Tensou back." Troy noted. "Then we can finally get some…. What the?"

"What is it, Troy?" Emma asked, leaning forward from the back seat.

"Look up ahead." Troy answered nodding his head in the direction. There was a thick layer of fog that covered the dirt road.

"Troy, you sure this is the way to the Command Center?" Jake quivered, nervously.

"Maybe we should turn around…" Noah recommended.

Before they knew it, the rangers and Lightning Cruiser were engulfed in the fog. The Rangers couldn't even see each other in this thick mist.

"Hey, who turned out the sun?" Jake's voice whimpered.

"The sun doesn't go out Jake." Gia's voice sassed.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Troy's voice ordered. "Emma, use a Twist Tornado Card to clear this fog."

"You've got it, Troy." Emma's voice affirmed, as her morpher chimed.

"Hold it." Noah's voice called out. "I think the fog's clearing up ahead."

Troy continued driving Lightning Cruiser forward, as the fog began to clear.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jake's voice sighed with relief. "For a second there, I thought we were going to be lost."

The sunlight finally broke through the foggy barrier, allowing the Rangers to see where they are. Except….

"Hold that thought, Jake." Gia remarked.

The group was no longer in the woods leading to the Command Center. These woods looked much different.

"Guys, where are we?" Emma inquired as the Lightning Cruiser continued driving down the rocky path.

"Well, it's definitely not Harwood County." Noah hypothesized. "The trees here look different."

_Twang!_

"Look out!" Gia shouted, grabbing Troy's shoulder and yanking him back. Only a millisecond later, Troy's head would have been impaled by an arrow.

"Whoa, that was close!" Troy panted with relief.

"Where did that come from?" Jake asked, scanning the area.

"Probably from someone up there." Gia said, pointing to the hill to their left.

"I bet anything Zilas is up to something." Noah wagered.

"Well, we've got bigger problems to worry about." Troy reminded them. "We've got to find out where we are and how to get back."

"Let's call Orion." Emma suggested.

"Good idea." Noah agreed, pulling out his morpher.

The rangers got out of the car and began examining their surroundings, while Noah called Orion.

After a few seconds, Noah hung up his morpher and rejoined his friends.

"Well, I barely made it through, but he got the message." Noah told the group. "I told him the coordinates where we drove into this fog, so hopefully he'll be able to enter the same way."

"Okay, in the meantime, let's stay with Lightning Cruiser." Troy recommended, turning to face the red car. Except it wasn't there.

"Lightning Cruiser?" Troy called out running toward where the car was and began looking around. "Lightning Cruiser!"

Everyone looked around the road, trying to find its tire tracks, but to no avail.

"Okay, this is definitely Zilas's work." Noah concluded. "We've got to get out of here."

"Correct, Blue Ranger." Zilas's voice chuckled.

The rangers looked up to see Zilas emerge from the sky above.

"Guys, it's morphin time!" Troy commanded as the group morphed into Super Mega Mode.

"What are you up to this time, Zilas?" Troy demanded, pointing his finger at the villain.

"Ah, Red Ranger, I simply wish to commend you all for defeating those ridiculous A-Squad Rangers." Zilas coaxed. "However, the fact remains that you still are no match for the Armada."

"I think we've proved our strength by destroying the prince, Z-Freak!" Gia retaliated.

"Maybe so, but he was merely the opening act for me and my newest allies." Zilas went on. "Behold, the instruments of your destructions, the Flowery Squadron!"

As Zilas said this, five energy waves landed on the ground as smoke exploded. Once the smoke cleared, five figures emerged.

The figures stood up and stepped forward, revealing their appearance. Each figure was dressed in a colored uniform, a white vest with long black trim, over their spandex suit. The color of their helmets were the same as their suits, save for the front which was colored black from the head to below the nose area, where a sculpted mouth was etched over the white colored portion. Each had a katana attached to their backs.

"Who-who are they?" Jake stammered.

"They kind of look like…Power Rangers." Troy replied, after squinting his eyes.

"Correct, Red Ranger." Zilas confirmed. "By studying your legendary powers, the Armada was able to create Rangers from five mythical flowers. With their powers and my new key," He summons a new ranger key. "you Mega Rangers won't stand a chance against us."

He inserted the key into his morpher. He then morphs into a Green Ranger whose appearance resembled that of the Lightning Mask Rangers.

"Alright, let's do it!" Troy commanded.

The others nodded and charged at their opponents with Sabers and Blasters poised to strike.

"Fools!" Zilas snickered as the Flowery Warriors disappeared.

The Rangers froze in their tracks.

"Where'd they go?" Emma questioned as the team scanned the area.

"Forget them! I'm going for Zilas!" Jake roared as he charged at the evil ranger.

Before Jake could land an attack, tiny explosions began to erupt all over him. He fell to the ground, wounded by the unseen attack.

"Jake!" Gia cried out as she and the others rushed to his aid.

"How did—I didn't even see it coming." Jake groaned as Troy and Noah helped him back onto his feet.

Suddenly, several girl voices' giggles echoed throughout the forest.

"Of course, you can't see them, Rangers." Zilas sneered. "The Flowery Squad warriors are ninjas. They are able to use their stealth and environment to their advantage in battle."

"Well, I guess then we should fight fire with fire." Troy retorted. "Everyone, let's use the Alien Ranger keys!"

"Good idea, Troy!" Noah exclaimed as the team summoned their ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode….Alien Rangers!"

"Red Alien Ranger!" Troy declared.

"Blue Alien Ranger!" Noah declared.

"Yellow Alien Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Black Alien Ranger!" Jake declared.

"White Alien Ranger!" Emma declared.

The Rangers struck a pose, and pulled out their Aquitar Sabers and blasters.

"Pathetic!" Zilas sneered. "Oh girls, show them what real ninjas are made of."

The Flowery Squad reappeared and began fighting with the Mega Rangers. Unfortunately, the Rangers' ninja skills paled in comparison to their opponents.

The Blue Warrior slashed Troy, causing him to stumble backwards. At that moment, his morpher beeped.

_Troy, it's Orion. I'm inside the forest. Where are you guys?_

"A little busy right now!" Troy shouted as he blocked an attack from the Evil Ninja warrior.

_Hang tight, I'll be there as soon as I can!_

The evil ninjas combined their powers to create a wave of flowers that struck the rangers, causing them to de-morph completely.

The Rangers groaned in pain, but managed to stay on their feet.

"Guys, we need to rendezvous with Orion." Troy ordered. "Fall back!"

The others nodded and followed Troy into the woods.

"Those foolish Rangers think they escape." Zilas snickered. "After them."

The Ninjas disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Hurry, guys!" Troy ordered as they ran through the forest. "Whoa!"

Troy stopped having coming to the edge of a cliff leading into a choppy river. He waved his arms trying to maintain balance before he plunged forward.

"Hang on, Troy." Jake told him as he pulled the Red Ranger back.

"That was close." Troy sighed with relief.

"Look!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to a wooden bridge, leading across the ravine.

"Great job, Emma!" Troy commended her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jake groaned as they made their way to the bridge.

They were about to cross the bridge when Troy stopped them. "Wait, we don't know if it can hold all of us at once. Noah, you go first."

"Hurry, I think they're getting closer." Jake hissed to his best friend.

Noah ignored what Jake said and concentrated on getting across the bridge. It creaked a little, but didn't break. He made it across with little difficulty.

"Okay, your turn, Emma." Troy urged the Pink Ranger.

Emma nodded and carefully stepped onto the bridge. She carefully walked over. A strong breeze came in, causing the bridge to shake a bit. Emma whimpered in fear.

"You're okay, Emma!" Troy called. "Just don't look down and keep going."

Emma continued walking slowly, until she finally made it across.

"Okay, I'm clear!" Emma waved.

"Gia, you're next." Troy told her.

Gia nodded and went across the bridge with little difficulty.

"Okay, Jake come on." Noah called.

Jake began walking across the bridge, ever so lightly. He had always been a little afraid of heights, but he tried to distract himself by humming a song in his head.

Jake was about a quarter from being across the bridge when….

_Crack!_

One of the wooden tiles of the bridge snapped in half when Jake stepped on it, causing his foot to fall through, trapping him.

"Jake!" Emma shrilled.

"Guys, I'm stuck!" Jake shouted as he tried to free his leg.

"I'm coming, Jake!" Gia shouted running onto the bridge.

"Gia, wait!" Troy shouted.

The bridge began to creak more, but Gia made it in time to help free Jake's leg.

"Pull!" Gia commanded as the two managed to free his leg.

"Come on!" Gia urged, helping Jake back to his feet.

"Troy, no!" Emma cried out.

Jake and Gia turned around to see Troy captured by the Flowery Squad.

"One down and four to go." The leader chuckled.

"Guys, Run!" Troy ordered as he fought to free himself from the evil ninjas.

"Run, Jake!" Gia shouted as the two ran to the safety.

"I don't think so." The orange warrior smiled as she slashed the supports of the bridge with her sword, causing the bridge to fall.

Jake and Gia were almost across the bridge when it began to dip downwards until it was up against the cliff wall. Thankfully, Jake managed to jab his saber into the cliff and grabbed Gia by her jacket sleeve.

"Hang on!" Jake shouted, his voice echoing.

Gia tried to use her hand to grab Jake, but she was too frantic. She looked down to see what fate would befall her and began to panic.

"Jake, don't let go!" Gia shrieked.

"I'm trying, but I can't pull us both up and I'm losing my grip." Jake strained.

Jake raised up the arm holding Gia. But gravity proved to be his enemy, as Gia arm slipped out from her jacket, causing her to fall into the river below.

"GIA!" Jake shouted in despair, as the Yellow Ranger disappeared into the raging river.

The Ninjas laughed as they disappeared with Troy.

Noah pulled Jake up, which was easier done without Gia.

Once he was firmly back on the ground, Jake went all fours and broke down crying.

"I let her fall!" Jake sobbed.

Emma got down on her knees and began rubbing her hand on Jake's back. "It wasn't your fault."

"Listen, Jake, we have to find Orion." Noah told him. "Once we regroup, we'll find Gia. I'm sure that she's alright."

* * *

Half an hour later, in a small lake that was filled by the river

Gia, de-morphed and unconscious, lied down at the edge of the river, her clothes soaked and face covered in mud.

A figure dressed in all black, stepped forward, and looked down at the unconscious girl. Getting to his knees, he picked Gia up, hoisting her onto his shoulder. The person turned around and walked into the forest.

* * *

End Notes: So it's obvious which Ranger team is represented, but just which of the main Rangers will appear.

Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Author's Notes: Two things I need to say.

One: Sorry for taking so long to update, but as most of you know, this is the time of year when school finals roll in, so my attention has been focused elsewhere. I'll try very hard to update as much as I can this summer.

Two: As many of you've noticed, I deleted the previous chapter 2 of this tribute. The plot of this tribute was originally going to focus on Gia being trained to become a ninja, but I was faced with writing problems, mainly due to writing the ninja training and time it would take for the Legendary Ranger to teach her. To that end, I'm taking the tribute into a new direction. The fifteenth episode of Kakuranger will be the overall basis for the story's plot.

The first part of this chapter was a little rushed, but I really felt bad keeping you all in suspense. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost in the Forest.

Gia groaned as she began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Gia groaned as she touched her head.

As she opened her eyes, she realized she was still in the forest, but in a clearer area. From what she could tell, she was at some sort of campsite. There were two large tents set behind her. In front of her was a crackling fire with a pot being used to cook some food.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice squeaked.

Gia turned her head around to face a beautiful brunette holding a bowl of rice in her hand.

"Who are you?" Gia asked the mysterious woman hesitantly. "And what happened to me?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Marah." The woman introduced herself. "And my fiancé found you at the edge of the river about an hour ago."

"Your fiancé, he didn't happen to see anyone else?" Gia asked, worried about her friends.

"Nope, he didn't see anyone but you." Marah replied, handing Gia the bowl of rice.

Gia took the bowl and began eating the warm bits of food.

"Where is he now?" Gia asked.

"Surveying the area." Marah replied. She looked up past Gia's head. "Oh there he is now."

Gia turned around to see a young man making his way toward them. His skin was tan complexion and his short black hair was spiked up slightly. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow trim on the shoulders and leg area.

"Ah, so how's our a little guest, babe?" The man asked his fiancé.

"She's fine." Marah answered. "Were you able to find the others?"

The man shook his head.

Gia examined the man's face carefully. She knew she had seen him somewhere before…..

"Wait a minute, I know who are." Gia blurted out. "You're Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger!"

Dustin smiled at the Mega Ranger. "Didn't think you'd figure it out that fast."

Gia was almost too awestruck to respond. "Finally, I got to meet a Legendary Ranger! I can't wait to tell the others…..wait, they're probably looking for me right now. I've got to call them."

Gia pulled out her morpher and spoke into it.

"Jake, Noah, Emma! Can you hear me?"

_Static._

"Gia, I'm afraid this forest produces a strange energy field that renders all communications useless." Dustin informed her. "Besides it's the Red Ranger you should really be worried about."

"What?" Gia gawked.

"Those evil ninjas took him to an abandoned building deep in these woods." Dustin explained. "My partner is scoping the place right now."

"And I'm guessing you have a plan to rescue him." Gia surmised.

"You've got it, except you're the one who's going to save him." Dustin corrected her as he went inside the tent.

"Me?" Gia repeated. "You expect me to fight all those ninjas by myself?"

Dustin pulled out a large backpack from the camp tent and threw it to the ground.

"Of course not." Dustin told her. "You won't be fighting those ninjas until your team is united again. And with my help, you'll be able to infiltrate their hideout and save the Red Ranger."

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Gia asked.

"Right now, _we_ wait until my partner gives us the okay." Dustin replied.

* * *

"Yes, Vrak, we've captured the Red Ranger." Zilas spoke into his communicator.

Zilas was inside an abandoned paper mill in the Harwood County forest. At his feet lay an unconscious Troy, who was bound and gagged.

_Excellent, Zilas. Now send the Squad to search for the remaining five._

"Well, sir, the Yellow Ranger fell into the river below, so she's out of the way." Zilas informed him.

_Then find her. We have to make sure they're all out of the way._

"Acknowledged, Sire." Zilas said as he turned off his communicator

At that moment, his ninja squad returned. The blue one stepped forward, humbly bowing before her commander.

"Forgive us, Zilas, but we were unable to find the body of the Yellow Ranger." She reported.

Zilas turned to face the mid-afternoon sun.

"No matter." Zilas stated. "Even if she survived the fall, she will never escape this forest. We'll find her soon enough."

At that moment, a shouting voice in the distance echoed through the forest. Zilas held up a finger to his face, deep in thought.

"It seems that the Silver Ranger has joined us." Zilas chuckled with delight. "Now my ninjas, go and capture the remaining rangers."

The Ninja team nodded their heads before they quickly disappeared into the woods.

Zilas relaxed as he leaned against the door of the building. "The rangers' luck has finally run out."

Unknown to him, Zilas was being watched by a mysterious figure hiding in the trees several yards away.

"Dustin, they're on the move." The Mysterious figure said into a device.

* * *

It had been half an hour after Noah called Orion about being lost in a mysterious forest. It did take the Silver Ranger a while to find the entrance to the mysterious forest, but he managed to find Lightning Cruiser's tire tracks. After a few minutes of following the markings, Orion managed to find the entrance. After he entered, Orion took off into the endless forest, searching for his friends.

"Guys, where are you?" Orion shouted as he ran through the forest.

Out of breath, Orion slowed his run to an easy jog until he came upon a tree, letting himself lean on the woody surface. He then pulled out his morpher and tried to contact the others one more time.

"Noah, Jake!" Orion said into the communicator. "Is anyone there? Please, answer me!"

_Nothing but static._

"There must be some interference in this forest that's messing with communications." Orion surmised as he placed his morpher back in his jacket. "Guess I'll just have to find the old fashioned way…."

"Orion!" A voice shouted causing Orion to jump into a defensive stance.

"That sounded like Noah." Orion said to himself as he examined his surroundings.

"Orion, over here!" Noah's voice cried out from the west.

Orion turned around and saw a blue light coming from the midst of several trees.

"I'm coming!" Orion shouted as he sprinted toward the light.

And sure enough, his friends were soon within his sight. Noah was standing in a clearing in the woods holding his morpher up. Jake sat on a stump with his hung in shame while Emma patted his shoulder to comfort him. Once Emma and Noah saw their friend come into view, they rushed over to greet him.

"Orion!" Emma cried out as she hugged the Silver Ranger. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, last time I checked." Orion laughed as he broke off the hug. "Hey, where's Troy and Gia?"

Noah and Emma's cheerful smiles turned into cold frowns. Jake pounded his fist against the stump that he was sitting on.

"Guys…." Orion spoke.

"Well, it's like this…" Noah began.

Noah told Orion everything that had happened: Troy being kidnapped, Gia getting lost in the river, Zilas' new allies.

"Man!" Orion exclaimed as Noah finished telling the story. "I sure hope Troy and Gia are alright. Have you guys tried to find them?"

"We have, but for some reason, we keep going around in circles." Emma answered. "And I have a feeling that there's something not right about this forest."

Orion nodded in agreement. "You've got that right. The minute I entered, I haven't been able to contact you guys with my morpher. I tried dozens of times. You were lucky I was in this area or I might have never been able to find you."

"Guys, enough!" Jake snapped as he got to his feet. "We can't just sit around waiting for Zilas to come find us. We have to find Gia and Troy so we can get out of here."

"Calm down, Jake." Noah cautioned. "We will find them, but first we have to get our bearings. And now that Orion's here, we can come up with a plan to find them."

Suddenly, numerous blasts almost hit the four rangers. Thankfully, they managed to dodge the blasts in time.

"Who's there?" Noah called out into the forest.

From behind the trees emerged a group of X-Borgs led by the Flowery Squad.

"You!" Jake seethed.

The Evil Ninjas and their allies came to a halt, standing mere yards away from the Rangers.

"We meet again, Rangers." The Leader sneered. "Are you enjoying your time in our funhouse forest?"

"Where's Troy and Gia?" Jake demanded, getting into an offensive stance.

"Your teammates?" The Leader concluded. "Well, I can't speak for the Yellow Ranger, but your Red ranger has seen better days."

"Tell us!" Jake snarled. He would have charged at the ninjas right then had Orion not held him back.

"You want your friends back?" The Orange one coaxed. "You'll have to get passed us to find out."

"I was actually kinda hoping you'd say that." Jake smirked, balling his hands into fists.

The fours rangers stood in formation as they summoned their morphers and Ranger keys

"Super Mega Mode!" They all shouted as they placed their keys into morphers.

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

The Rangers charge forward to fight the X-Borgs, who did the same.

Noah, now very skillful with his sword, effortlessly slashed and destroyed the X-Borgs with one arm behind his back.

Emma, using two Mega Sabers, quickly slashed away all incoming X-Borgs.

One X-Borg chased Jake up a tree. Once he was at the top, Jake slashed the X-Borg away and slid back down the tree. He quickly pulled out his blaster, firing several shots at the X-Borgs surrounding him.

Orion was currently engaged with another group of X-Borgs. He relied on his Spear and his kicks to fight back. Once the X-Borgs were cleared, Orion came face-to-face with a Bruiser, who fired several shots at him. Orion dodged the attack by rolling backwards, landing on the ground as a result. He quickly got back on his feet as the other rangers regrouped with him.

Several X-Borgs stood in front of the Bruisers who protected the Blue and Green Ninjas.

"We've got them now." The blue one snickered.

"Okay, guys, let's show these chicks what real ninjas can do!" Orion shouted as he summoned a Sixth Ranger key.

The others nodded summoning their ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode….."

"Green Samurai Ranger!" Orion declared.

"Blue Alien Ranger!" Noah declared.

"Black Alien Ranger!" Jake declared.

"White Alien Ranger!" Emma declared.

Once the change was complete, Orion turned around to face the others.

"Wait, who are these guys supposed to be?" Orion perplexed, pointing at his comrades. "I've never seen these Ranger powers before."

"These are the Alien Rangers, Orion." Noah informed him. "They're ninjas from the planet Aquitar. Your ranger key is from Ninja Storm."

"Oh, I get it." Orion said as the others pulled out there Sabers and charged at the X-Borgs. Orion then scratched his head in confusion. "But I don't think the Alien team has a Sixth Ranger….."

"Orion!" Noah shouted as he slashed several X-Borgs. "Forget about it and help!"

Jake and Emma rushed into battle wielding their Aquitar Sabers. Noah following suit, armed with his Aquitar Laser. Jake and Emma slashed against the X-Borgs, while Noah went for one of the Ninjas.

Orion pulled out his Samurai Saber and joined his friends in battle.

* * *

End Notes: I'm currently facing writer's block and my finals are coming up so be patient with me. I have been working on the upcoming tributes and their plots are ready.

The Ranger change from this episode is from Gokaiger Episode 21: the Adventurer Heart. I just loved it when the Gokaigers made mistakes with their ranger keys, something that we sadly did not get to see in Super Megaforce, so I decided to add it. More will come in later tributes, which will be original mistakes I came up with.

Until Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the long wait, but my writing process has been blocked, lately. Must be all those papers I had to write for this semester (laughs).

This was rather hard to write because I wanted Gia and Dustin to have tools used by more professional ninjas, but I had to make sure to choose weapons that would be acceptable if they appeared on the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ninjas in action

Noah, Jake, Emma, and Orion continued fighting the evil Flowery Squad using their Legendary Modes, but were easily outmatched by their opponents. And the length of being in Legendary Mode this long was beginning to take a toll on them.

Now the rangers were exhausted and growing desperate as the Ninja squad crept closer.

"Guys, we can't win." Jake wheezed as he de-morphed.

The others did as well, and Jake sank to his knees in exhaustion.

"Now to finish you pathetic Rangers off!" The Blue Ninja sneered.

The Five Ninjas raised their sabers at the Rangers direction. They fired a massive blast that would have incinerated the rangers. Suddenly, an unseen wave of water rolled in front of the Rangers and blocked the attack.

"What?" The Blue Ninja gasped as she and her comrades stepped forward in confusion.

"Rangers, I'll hold them off." A rather distorted voice echoed through the forest. "Now run!"

At that moment, a blurry bluish-white figure appeared and slashed the ninjas several times, engulfing them in smoke.

Jake and Emma stood in awe, befuddled about what just happened.

"Guys, let's go!" Orion urged.

Jake and Emma nodded as they turned around and followed Orion and Noah into the forest.

The ninjas emerged as the smoke cleared, learning their targets had escaped. And at inconvenient time too, as the sun was now setting.

"Know this, rangers." The Blue Ninja called. "You can run all you like, but you will never escape this forest."

* * *

_Dustin's camp_

Dustin pulled out his backpack and unloaded the many parcels inside it.

Meanwhile, Marah was in the tent with Gia so she could help her put on a ninja uniform.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Gia scowled as she and Marah came outside the tent.

Dustin turned around to see Gia wearing a similar ninja outfit that Marah had, except hers had yellow trim.

Dustin smiled as he rose to his feet. "Trust me, Gia, that uniform will come in handy for this mission."

Gia turned to face Marah, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Gia sighed sharply. "So how are we going to rescue Troy?"

"With the use of smoke and mirrors." Dustin smirked.

"What?" Gia squinted in confusion.

Marah stepped forward. "He means we're going to use our ninja skills."

"Correct, Marah." Dustin stated as he picked up several of the items from his bag. "And to do that, we're going to need to use some tools."

He held out a tiny saw and kunai to Gia.

"These are for you." Dustin told her as she took the items. "Remember, a good ninja travels light. So don't resort to using your ranger powers for this mission."

Gia nodded.

Dustin turned to face Marah. "Are we all set?"

Marah nodded.

* * *

_The abandoned plant factory_

Troy was still bound and nearly unconscious. He had given up trying to free his tied hands hours ago. The only thing he'd accomplished by doing that was rubbing his wrists raw, leaving them open for blisters to form. Even his legs were tied down to the ground, so it's not like he could have moved around to find anything that could help him, especially since the entire hall was being guarded by armed X-Borgs.

"Man, I hope the others are okay." Troy thought to himself.

Troy's eyes were about to close, allowing him to slip into unconsciousness, when he heard Zilas talking to someone in the other room.

"What, you lost them!" Zilas barked.

Troy perked up at Zilas' statement. "Good job, guys." He thought to himself.

He knew the others would put up fight without him.

"Keep a lookout, I'm on my way." Zilas stated.

Zilas' footsteps echoed closer to the dirty hall that Troy resided. Catching wind of this, Troy let his body sink back down to the floor, and pretended to be unconscious.

The halls doors creaked open loudly as Zilas walked in. The X-Borgs whirred in a robotic manner.

"Well, troops, it looks like I must capture the other rangers myself." Zilas announced. "So make sure that no one gets in or out of this building without my permission. Understood?"

The X-Borgs whirred in response.

"Good." Zilas told them as he walked out of the room.

As the doors creaked close again, Troy opened his eyes to see the X-Borgs surrounding all the entrances around the hall, and by extension the entire facility.

"Come on, guys, I need you." Troy prayed.

* * *

_Outside the plant warehouse_

Dustin, Gia, and Marah hid atop a tree from afar, surveying Zilas' secret base, while holding up several broken tree branches for camouflage.

"This is the place?" Gia asked.

Dustin put down his binoculars. "Oh, yeah. No doubt."

At that moment, Zilas emerged from the warehouse. The three humans held up their tree branches before the evil warrior could spot them. Dustin raised his head a bit to get a better look at Zilas.

"That him?" Dustin whispered

Before going into the forest, Dustin had warned Gia not to use words with the letter "S" to frequently because it's sound is the most likely to be heard over a whisper.

Gia carefully raised her head to get a better look. What she saw was Zilas talking to several of the X-Borgs.

"Yeah, that'd be him." Gia whispered.

"He look like he'd leave." Marah pointed out.

"That will make our job much ea-ier." Dustin whispered.

After a few minutes, Zilas and the X-Borgs ended their conversation. The two X-Borgs bowed to their general before he took off into the woods. The X-Borgs then stood in front of the entrance to the abandoned building, soon joined by a Bruiser.

"Look like trouble." Gia quivered.

"Don't worry, Gia." Dustin assured her. "I have a plan. We'll go down now, very carefully. Click the button on your uniform."

Gia and Marah did so. The button produced a silent hum only a little above a whisper.

"Now what?" Gia asked.

Dustin carefully placed the broken branch he was holding against a branch in front of him, thus maintaining their camouflage lookout. Once that was done, he pulled his hood over his face and raised his handkerchief across his mouth. His face now almost completely covered.

"Now you." Dustin whispered.

Gia and Marah did the same. Thankfully, Marah had a hair kit back at the camp or hiding their hair would have been more challenging.

"Okay, now watch me." Dustin instructed as he placed his foot on a lower branch of the tree.

The branch let out a tiny creak, causing the X-Borgs to perk up in alert.

"Back! Back! Back!" Dustin hissed, carefully shoving himself back into the camouflage lookout.

The Bruiser began walking through the area, searching for the source of the noise. He slowly made his way toward the tree.

"Marah, now!" Dustin hissed.

Marah bent down carefully to her sack and pulled something out Gia would have expected.

It was a white dove! Gia couldn't believe it had been quiet the whole trip.

"Okay, Marah let it go." Dustin whispered.

Marah nodded and threw the bird into the air, allowing it to fly away. The Bruiser took note of this, obviously believing that the dove was the sound it had heard. With the mystery seemingly solved, the grunt went back to guarding its post.

Gia turned to face Dustin in shock. "Amazing!" She said in a half-whisper

"Gia, remember we have to be quiet!" Dustin warned. "That dove for emergency only."

"Babe, how are we going to get down now?" Marah asked.

"I've got an idea." Dustin told her. "Hand me the container."

Marah nodded, digging into the sack of tools. Finally she pulled out a plastic container filled with crickets and handed it to Dustin.

"What?" Gia scoffed in half disgust and half disbelief.

"They'll hide our movement." Dustin explained as he opened the lid and dumped out the crickets. The freed insects immediately hopped off into the wooded area.

After five minutes, Dustin decided to make the attempt again. He stepped on the branch, which creaked like before, except this time, the X-Borgs and Bruiser didn't notice.

"Alright!" Dustin cheered in a whisper. "Okay, follow me."

Marah followed Dustin, while Gia stood in place, not believing what she was witnessing. Dustin carefully climbed down the tree, in full sight of the enemy, as did Marah. Once they were on the ground, they beckoned Gia to follow.

Swallowing her anxiety, Gia began to climb down the tree, carefully. She was so sure that she'd mess up and the enemy would spot her at any second. She tried to distract herself by concentrating on her friends, who needed her help.

After what seemed like forever, Gia finally made it off the wooden tower and back onto the ground.

"Good work!" Marah whispered.

"I don't- but-how did we do that?" Gia questioned.

"The Cricket chirp covered our movement, that way the X-Borg wouldn't be able to hear it." Dustin explained. "And our uniform blend with the environment around it."

"Okay, now what?" Gia asked. "How are we going to get around them?"

"I'll handle it." Dustin told her. "In the meantime, you both creep toward the door, and I'll have it ready for you."

Gia and Marah nodded as Dustin took off.

* * *

_Five minutes Later_

"Where Dustin?" Gia worried.

At the moment, she and Marah were hiding behind a large tree that stood between them in the seeing range of the X-Borgs.

"He there yet?" Marah asked anxiously.

Gia poked her head from behind the tree slightly to see. At that moment, another X-Borg arrived at the entrance.

"What going on?" Marah tugged at Gia.

"Another X-Borg here." Gia answered.

Suddenly, the X-Borg bopped one of the X-Borgs with his staff, and began to take out the Bruiser as well. After the fight, the X-Borg turned to face the girl's direction.

"Hey, come on, it's clear." Dustin's voice whispered.

The girls emerged from the tree to see the X-Borg remove its head to reveal…

"Dustin!" The girls gasped in shock.

The Former Ranger pulled off his disguise as the girls rushed over to the entrance.

"No time to explain." Dustin said before they say anything. "My comrade says that your friends are in danger. We have to hurry"

The girls nodded. They were about to enter the warehouse only to be stopped by Dustin pulling on their hoods.

"Hey!" Gia and Marah groaned.

"Rule of a Ninja: we don't use the front door." Dustin told them. "We enter with the element of surprise in our favor. Follow me."

Gia and Marah shrugged as they followed Dustin to the other side of the warehouse. On the other side was a ladder leading to the roof.

"This way!" Dustin said as he began climbing, with the girls following.

Once they were on top, Dustin began looking around for some sort of entrance.

"Dustin, over here!" Marah called.

Dustin and Gia walked over to Marah, who pointed to an air vent system.

"Good work, Marah!" Dustin commended.

Marah blushed as Dustin dug into his pockets for more tools, which included a tiny saw and his kunai.

"Alright, we're going in." Dustin explained to the two. "The plan is to break Troy out, not to engage the enemy."

The girls nodded as he removed the vent cover from the venting chamber.

"Gia, you're with me." Dustin told her. "Marah, we need you to create a distraction to lure those goons away. After that, I need you to leave a clue to Troy's location, so we'll know where to drill the holes."

Marah nodded taking off back down the ladder.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Dustin sighed.

Gia narrowed her eyes. "I guess."

"Well, ladies first." Dustin stated extending his arm toward the air vent.

Gia stepped up and climbed into the musty vent chamber. Dustin followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground floor, Marah finally found the room that Troy was being held captured. Unfortunately, the entire room was guarded by X-Borgs and Bruisers.

Remembering what Dustin told her, she whipped out a tiny shruiken and hurled at the ventilation shaft above Troy.

It clanked as it impaled the metal shaft, alerting the X-Borgs and Bruiser.

"Oh, boys, yoo-hoo!" Marah yodeled.

The grunts turned around to see Marah standing in full view. Except now she was dressed up in a Pink Ninja Storm Ranger outfit. She grasped her helmet to her side as she flipped her hair.

"Oh, dear, I'm all alone and none of the other power rangers are here." Marah pouted in a faux damsel in distress voice. "I guess I was in over my head trying to rescue my teammate."

The X-Borgs brandished their staffs, as the Bruisers raised their arms up ready to charge.

"Alright, catch me if you can." Marah teased, blowing a kiss before taking off into the hallway.

The X-Borgs and Bruisers followed her, leaving a confused Troy wondering what was going on.

"Man, that was weird." Troy puzzled. "And who was that girl?"

Troy lied back down to rest when he felt something touch his face.

"What the-" Troy sputter before he saw what it was.

It was a tiny saw attach to a string that came from the ventilation shaft above. The rope was released and fell to the ground, behind Troy's hands.

"I knew someone would come for me." Troy smiled as he grasped the saw and began cutting away his bonds.

Before long, Troy was freed and dashed outside of the warehouse, trying to get his bearings.

"Troy." A voice whispered.

Troy jumped and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, Hey, relax! It's me, Gia." Gia laughed.

Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Troy sighed with relief. "Man, you don't have any idea how glad….Wait, what are you wearing?"

"I'll explain later." Gia told him as she handed him his morpher. "Right now, the others need our help."

"Alright, then let's go!" Troy agreed as the two took off into the woods.

Little did they know, Dustin and Marah were observing them from afar.

"Well, looks like our work here is done, babe." Dustin sighed. "Ready to go?"

Marah smiled at her beloved.

"Not until we see those kids in action." Marah said.

* * *

End Notes: Again sorry for the wait, but the next two chapters will be finished by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author Notes: Well here we go, the final showdown between the rangers and the Ninjas warriors

* * *

Chapter 4: Wind vs. Flowers

_Back in the Forest_

The other rangers de-morphed as the Flowery Squad launched a five wave patterned attack.

The Rangers fell to the ground in defeat, temporarily defenseless. They slowly managed to get back on their feet, but were still too wounded to make a retreat, especially since they had their backs to the rocky hill.

Zilas stepped forward with the ninjas standing behind him with blades ready to strike.

"You know what they say, rangers." Zilas chuckled as he crept closer to his wounded opponents. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Zilas summoned his sword as he readied his most powerful attack.

"What do we do now?" Emma whimpered.

"I-I don't know…." Orion groaned in pain.

"Say goodnight, Rangers!" Zilas boomed as he swung his sword. "Final Wave!"

The swing from his sword caused a wave of dark red energy to fire at the defenseless rangers.

Jake and the others braced themselves for impact.

"Not this time, Zilas!" Troy's voice shouted.

The other rangers opened their eyes to see Troy, in Super Mega Mode, blocking Zilas' attack with his saber and redirecting it back at the Ninjas, engulfing them in an explosion.

"But..." Zilas gapped before his face was kicked by a black clothed figure.

"Who's that?" Emma asked as she squinted her eyes.

The figure fought with Zilas, easily matching his movements with its skills. At the right moment, the figure managed to knock Zilas' sword from his hand and kicked him back into a tree.

The figure turned to face the other Rangers as it removed its hood.

"Gia!" Emma cried out as her best friend's hair became visible to the group.

The four rangers rushed over to their teammate, with Troy following close behind.

Orion and Noah patted Troy on the back, while Emma hugged Gia.

"Come on, you didn't expect us to go down that easily." Gia grinned.

"Well, Troy maybe, but not you, Gia." Jake smirked.

"Hey!" Troy scoffed as the others laughed.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" Zilas growled.

The Rangers turned around to see Zilas and the Flowery Squad back on their feet, facing their opponents.

"You rangers are really starting to bug me!" Zilas growled. "And like any bug, it's time to squash you all!"

The Flowery Squad summoned their sabers.

"Time to ranger up." Jake told his teammates.

Gia nodded, pulling out her morpher. She then stepped forward, with Orion, Emma, Noah, and Jake behind her, morphers and Ranger keys in hand.

"Super Mega Mode!" They all shout as they place their keys into their morphers, morphing them in the process.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

Now with the team complete, the Rangers struck a pose as they shouted, "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!"

Zilas and the Ninjas readied themselves to attack.

"So, what's the plan?" Noah quivered.

"Well, you know what they say." Gia spoke up. "You have to fight fire with fire. You guys follow me?"

"Good idea, Gia!" Troy agreed. "It's time to go Legendary Ninja Mode!"

The Rangers summoned new keys from their belts and inserted them into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode….."

"Red Wind Ranger!" Troy declared wielding the Hawk Blaster.

"Blue Wind Ranger!" Noah declared, wielding the Sonic Fan.

"Yellow Wind Ranger!" Gia declared wielding the Lion Hammer.

"Crimson Thunder Ranger!" Jake declared wielding the Crimson Blaster.

"Navy Thunder Ranger!" Emma declared wielding the Navy Antler.

Once the change completed, the rangers brandished their weapons, ready to charge. However, Orion had not entered the Legendary Mode.

"What are you waiting for, Orion?" Troy gawked when he noticed his teammate didn't transform. "Use your Ranger key!"

Orion put a hand to his mouth visor, apparently embarrassed.

"Oh, uh…. Umm.. Well, when you said to go ninja, I thought you guys were going Alien Rangers again." Orion explained. "And that team didn't have a Sixth Ranger."

Gia groaned in displeasure. "He said 'go ninja' as in 'Ninja Storm'."

"Orion, use the key you used before." Noah told him.

"Oh, right." Orion quipped as he pulled out the Ninja Storm Sixth Ranger key.

"Legendary Ranger mode…..Green Samurai Ranger!" He morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger, and pulled out his Samurai Saber. Orion then joined in formation with his team.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" The team shouted.

"About time!" Zilas snapped. He swung his sword forward, shouting, "Get them!"

The Evil Ninjas charged at the rangers.

"Let's do it!" Gia commanded.

The rangers charged at the ninjas, their weapons clashing with their sabers. The five main rangers went up against the ninjas, while Orion went after Zilas.

Gia went up against the Green Ninja, wielding her basic Ninja Sword. She and the ninja used their super-speed and began colliding with each other using their swords.

During the split second the two had to catch their breath, Gia activated her weapon's true power.

"Ninja Sword Gold, Dirt Blade!" Gia declared.

Gia placed her finger across the Sword, charging its energy. She turned the blade of the sword to the ground and performed an upward slash. This created a trail of explosions, leading toward the Green Ninja, engulfing her in a giant explosion.

Noah fought with the Pink ninja, who slashed him with her katana. Taking the blow, Noah managed to kick her away, allowing him to land an attack on her using his Sonic Fin's sonic wave.

"Man, this blue ranger's power is amazing." Noah exclaimed.

The Pink Ninja recovered and came at Noah once more. Noah, catching wind of this, summoned his Ninja Sword and blocked the attack. In that split second, Noah flipped around and delivered a roundhouse kick on the ninja's stomach causing her to stumble backwards.

Emma, wielding her Thunder Staff, was locked in combat with the Purple Ranger.

She twirled her staff in front of her, making it impossible for the Purple Ninja to land an attack. Then the ninja finally managed to hit the staff, causing the two to enter a stand-off.

"Let's see how well you handle this!" Emma taunted as she swung her staff away, causing the ninja to drop her sword.

"Got ya!" Emma quipped as she clamped her Navy Antler around the ninja's waist. The ninja tried to wriggle free, but to no avail.

"Get ready for some shocking results!" Emma shouted as the antlers of her weapons electrified the ninja, causing explosions to erupt from its body.

"Hyah, Hah, Hyah!" Troy grunted with effort as he fought against the Blue Ninja with his ninja sword.

The Ninja managed to cause Troy to trip and fall to the ground. Troy countered this by swinging his legs around, tripping the blue ninja flat on its face. By the time the ninja recovered, Troy had his Hawk Blaster poised to fire.

"Hawk Blaster, fire!" Troy declared as he fired the blasts from his weapon engulfing the Blue ninja in an explosion.

"Hyah, Ha, whoa!" Jake stuttered as he avoided each of the Green Ninja's attacks with ease. "Man, with this mode, fighting these creeps is easier than ever!"

The Green Ninja used its speed to disappear, but Jake already caught her in his sights. He then used his ninja speed to follow it into the woods, where he destroyed it using his Crimson Blaster.

Orion was combating with Zilas, who was in his basic mode. The two clashed with each other using their swords. As the two entered a stand-off, Zilas chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Orion seethed.

"Nothing, it's just I've never heard of a Samurai on a ninja team before." Zilas replied mockingly.

Orion seethed with anger as he pushed his sword forward causing him and Zilas to back away from each other. Orion placed his sword back in his sheath.

"We'll see who's laughing after this!" Orion barked as he pulled out the Samurai Ranger Amulet. "Samurai Ranger, full power!"

The amulet activated, causing his shield/vest to detach from his spandex suit. Orion then grabbed hold of the shield and lifted off his shoulders. It fell to the ground like a heavy weight crushing the ground.

"What's this?" Zilas gasped in shock.

"That vest was just holding me back." Orion explained as he slid the visor portion of his helmet around, causing the back visor to slide forward. "Super Samurai Mode!" As he said this, Orion suddenly disappeared.

"What the-" Zilas began before being cutting off by an unseen strike that caused sparks to erupt from his back.

Standing there behind him was Orion, with his Samurai Saber in hand.

"You were saying?" Orion said, smirking from behind his helmet.

Zilas jumped several feet away from Orion as the other rangers regrouped with the Sixth Ranger.

"Give it up, Zilas!" Gia ordered.

"Never!" Zilas retorted. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

He pulled out an unusual Ranger key and inserted it into his morpher. He now wore a very unusual Ninja suit.

"Whoa!" Noah gasped. "Didn't see that coming."

"Come on, Rangers, give me your best shot!" Zilas taunted as he twirled his sword.

Troy looked at his teammates, who nodded in agreement. All of them except Gia stepped forward and pressed the compartment on their belts. New Rangers keys appeared.

"Okay, Zilas, you want our best? You've got it!" Troy shouted as he and the other four rangers placed their keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!"

"Yellow Wild Force Ranger!" Troy announced.

"Time Force Yellow Ranger!" Noah announced.

"Yellow Alien Ranger!" Jake announced.

"Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger!" Emma announced.

"Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Orion announced.

"The power of Yellow!"

Zilas's body shook in fear, but he still held his ground.

"Noah, push him back!" Gia ordered.

"You've got it!" Noah affirmed, as he held out the . "V-Cannon, Fire!"

Noah pulled the cannon's trigger, firing a powerful energy blast at Zilas, engulfing the villain in a smoky explosion.

"Uhhh!" Zilas shouted as he became disoriented.

"Hyah!" Jake grunted as he leaped forward and performed a somersault toward Zilas.

Jake then proceeded to slash Zilas with his Aquitar Saber. Once Zilas managed to recover from the last attack, he pulled out his sword and blocked Jake's next slash.

"Got ya!" Zilas laughed.

"Now, Orion!" Jake shouted.

"Hyah!" A voice grunted.

Zilas turned his head around to see Orion descending from the sky, wielding his Jungle Bo.

Jake retracted his sword and leaped away as Orion leaped toward Zilas, slashing the villain with the Bo. With each slash, Orion would fire electrical attacks at Zilas, channeled from within the bo.

"My turn!" Emma called as she entered the battle. She summoned his Aquitar Laser as she approached Zilas, slashing him effortlessly

Despite taking several hits, Zilas brushed off the attack like it was nothing. He then struck Emma with his sword, wounding her. Zilas prepared to finish her off, only to be struck himself by a flying bird.

"Hello!" Troy exclaimed as he slashed Zilas with his Golden Eagle Sword.

Zilas backed away in pain.

"Gia, take him out!" Troy commanded.

Gia leaped forward, her foot landing on to Troy's shoulder. She jumped up even higher, summoning her Lion Hammer.

Zilas looked up in shock.

"Lion Hammer! HHHYYYYAAAAHHH!" Gia roared as she slammed her hammer on Zilas.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground once more, she twisted her Hammer upwards. At that second, explosions began to erupt from Zilas body. He was then engulfed in a fiery explosion as he fainted from his wounds.

"Yeah, great job, Gia!" Troy commended as the rangers regrouped around Gia.

"No problem guys." Gia shrugged.

At the moment, Zilas got back on his feet, visibly wounded from Gia's attack. The Rangers notice him, and get back into a fighting stance.

"Had enough, Zilas?" Gia taunted.

Zilas raised his finger at the rangers weakly

"You rangers have won this battle." Zilas admitted. "But you all will pay for humiliating me today. Mark my words."

With that said Zilas teleported away.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" Gia declared.

* * *

End Notes: Zilas' legendary mode was based off the Tentoraiger from Akibarangers.

The last chapter will be posted soon. Still trying to come up with the hook for the next tribute. Rate and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: After two months and several re-writes, this story is finally coming to a close. This chapter itself was a challenge. Just know I'm trying to stay on top of my stories, so be patient. So without further ado, I present the final chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: A Ninja's Gift

The following day, at Harwood County School

The gang was eating lunch again in the cafeteria. Troy was eating an apple, while Noah was typing on his computer. Emma and Gia were both eating their own lunches, which included of a fat free yogurt.

Jake glanced at Troy, who smiled deviously. It was finally time.

"Alright, Gia, it's time to spill." Jake spoke up.

The others turned their eyes on Jake, looking confused. Gia raised an eyebrow as she swallowed her spoonful of yogurt.

"About what?" Gia inquired.

"How did you manage to rescue Troy all by yourself?" Jake replied. "Because Troy and I think you had some help….from a Legendary Ranger…."

Noah and Emma leaned into the table, eager to hear what the Yellow Ranger had to say.

"Who was it?" Emma asked. "Lost Galaxy, Zeo, Operation Overdrive….?"

Gia held up her hand, silencing everybody, which allowed her to scoop up another spoonful of yogurt.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Gia noted after she swallowed her spoonful of yogurt. "All that matters is that we all got out of that forest safe and sound. Now can we please have a nice, quiet lunch before the Armada strikes back?"

The others exchanged glances, nodding their heads in agreement.

Jake nudged Noah's leg with his foot. His best friend leaned sideways.

"I'll bet anything it was Ninja Storm Ranger." Jake wagered.

"You're on." Noah agreed.

And with that the two resumed their lunch time meal.

The Bell rang again, signaling the students to go their next class.

"Alright, see you guys later." Gia waved as she and Emma took off to the hallway.

The two came up to their lockers, ready to exchange their textbooks. As Emma opened her locker door, she turned to face her best friend.

"Come on, Gia, just tell me which team it was." Emma begged.

Gia smiled as she turned the lock numbers on locker. "No way. You'll have to figure it out."

Emma smiled as she shook her head in defeat.

"Playing hard to get, like you do with Jake." Emma teased as she exchanged her books.

Gia turned to face Emma, with her mouth open in protest. "I do not do that."

Gia finally opened her locker, and was about to exchange her books when something slipped out of the locker right to her feet.

"What's that?" Emma asked as she closed her locker door.

Gia picked the object up, which was actually a folded letter. As she grabbed it, Gia could feel something inside it, something hard.

"It's a letter."

"Maybe a love letter." Emma hinted.

Gia grinned. "You just won't stop."

"Well, come on, open it." Emma urged.

Gia complied, opening the letter, and pulling the note out. In the process, a metal object fell out of the envelope. Emma bent over to pick it up.

"It's a key." Emma said as she examined it.

Gia opened up the letter, and began reading it aloud.

_Dear Gia,_

_Sorry I couldn't deliver this message myself, but I have to maintain a low profile. Due to your skills in the art of ninjas, my fellow Ninja Sensei from the Thunder Academy wishes to present with a powerful asset that could help your teams fight against the Armada. The object of interest is currently where your keys are._

_Signed_

_D.B._

"What's that mean, 'Where your keys are'?'" Emma pondered.

Gia snapped her fingers, solving the riddle.

"Emma, after school, we need to get to the Command Center." Gia explained.

* * *

After school was over, Emma and Gia briefed the boys about the letter. The five rangers met up with Orion at the Command Center. What they found was something completely unexpected.

"No way!" Jake gapped.

"Amazing!" Noah exclaimed.

There in the Command Center stood a yellow colored motorcycle.

"Wow!" Gia gasped as she rushed over to get a closer look, as did the other rangers.

"I've seen this model before." Noah said. "It looks like the Ninja Glide Cycle that belonged to the Crimson Thunder Ranger."

The rangers looked up at Gia, who smiled back at them. "I knew you'd figure it out."

The others laugh as Noah examines the vehicle.

"But why is it yellow?" Jake asked himself.

"Maybe this Crimson Ranger painted it for Gia." Noah guessed. "Didn't want her looking out of place."

"Ha, Ha." Gia laughed sarcastically. "While you make jokes, I think I'm going to take a ride on my new cycle."

Gia jumped on the motorcycle, morphing into Ranger mode and peeled out of the Command Center.

"What a girl!" Jake sighed as he watched Gia drive off.

* * *

Outside the Command Center on a distant hill, two figures stood side by side staring at the hidden base.

"I think she got her present." Marah sang as she pointed at the quick figure several hundred feet from them exiting the large hill.

"Looks like she's enjoying it." Dustin agreed. "I'm glad that Hunter was willingly to give away the bike so easily."

"Well, I'm sure Gia will take good care of it." Marah stated. "Just like you take care of me."

Dustin turned his head to face his beloved, who smiled sweetly at him. She placed a small kiss on his cheek before laying her head on her shoulder.

"Dustin, Marah." A voice said.

The two ninjas turned around to see Cestro standing behind them, his hands held out across his chest.

"The deed is done and our mission here is complete." Cestro droned. "We should leave."

"Good idea, Cestro." Dustin agreed. "Although, I wish we didn't have to leave our other teammate."

Marah narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What other teammate?"

"The one who slipped the note into the Yellow Ranger's locket." Dustin answered.

Now Marah was even more confused. "I thought Cestro did that."

Cestro stepped forward. "No, my dear, I only snuck the cycle into the Rangers base."

"Then who snuck the note?" Marah questioned.

Dustin hesitated for a second, probably skimming his mind for the right words.

"Let's just say that Cestro and I aren't the only Legendary Rangers in this city right now." Dustin hinted.

Marah finally figured it out: Dustin was talking about another Legendary Ranger.

"He told me he wanted to keep an eye on the Rangers for a while before leaving." Dustin went on. "So he told me and Cestro we should go on without him."

"Well, then, how did he get a note into the Yellow Ranger's locker?" Marah inquired.

"Because he's a teacher at their school." Dustin answered.

With that said, Dustin led her to his motorcycle which he had hidden in the bushes a short distance away. Once their helmets were fastened, the cycle peeled off into forest.

"Farewell, my friends." Cestro smiled as he teleported away. "Until next time."

* * *

Final Notes: Not really much of a hook for the next story, but I digress. Next tribute will focus on Jake and the first chapter is already in progress. Also, I forgot to give Emma a vehicle from her tribute, so she'll get one in Jake's tribute

The remaining Ranger colors that will appear: 1 Red, 1 Pink, 1 Yellow, 1 Black, 1 Silver/Sixth, 1 Gold/Sixth.

Until Next Time, keep rating and review, because I appreciate feedback.


End file.
